


Falling in a forest

by danrae



Category: Crowley/Aziraphale - Fandom, Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Insecure Crowley, M/M, Other, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, caring Aziraphale, soft Crowley, wholesome ending, wholesome stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 09:31:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19423225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danrae/pseuds/danrae
Summary: Crowley is insecure about his wings after the fall and gets into these moods and Aziraphale always gave Crowley space in the past to let him figure it out.One day, Aziraphale goes to visit but realizes something is wrong.





	Falling in a forest

**Author's Note:**

> I literally just wrote this for fun and getting my mind off of things, so grammar is shit. Thought I'd share anyways. Hope you enjoy, cheers.

Something was wrong. 

Aziraphale could always tell when something was off around him. Probably fearing Gabriel’s presence when he was with Crowley for thousands of years heightened his senses. 

He was walking across Crowley’s place and was going to put a letter into his mailbox that somehow still exists in 2019. The demon always suggests the angel to change his look, or get with the times but the angel knows, that Crowley himself loves human inventions as much as he does. 

As he started to walk away, the worrying feeling surged back to him like a tidal wave of negativity. He never pushed Crowley when he was going through bad times because the demon always asked for space. And he always wanted to respect him, the one person that he cares about in his immortal life. 

He walked in to his dark flat with the door opening. He really needs to remind Crowley to put a lock in his flat. Even if he’s immortal he is still prone to burglaries. 

“Crowley? Are you home?” He said loudly so it would echo throughout the flat. 

“Oh lord, I have a bad feeling about this dear.” He softly whispered to himself. 

He’s only been to Crowley’s flat a couple of times and when he did, he was sucked into the many historical novels that the demon had in his library.

The angel walked past the library and went upstairs where he presumed was the demon’s bedroom. 

Neither demons nor angels have the need to sleep, but Crowley did love sleeping, he did sleep for a thousand years after all. Aziraphale tried to remain supportive of his decision to value sleep but, the more Crowley was asleep, the less time the angel gets to spend with him. However selfish that sounded, he’s been pining over Crowley for over 5000 years, he’s allowed to have those thoughts. 

He finally got to where the source of the bad aura was coming from and gently knocked on the door unsure if it was truly Crowley’s bedroom. 

“Hello, dear, I apologize for barging into your house like this it’s just I was worried about you. You haven’t answered my calls or my texts and I had a bad feeling. Are you feeling alright Crowley?” He spoke with a sudden determination over the door. 

There was no answer. 

Aziraphale slowly opened the door which he would never do if he didn’t have this sinking feeling in his stomach making him too worried to think about morality.

The room was a true sight to behold. 

It’s walls were filled with bookshelves of so many more books. Crowley never talked about it but whenever Aziraphale made book references, he was always caught up on it and even debated about the bisexuality of Alexander Hamilton multiple times with the angel. 

But what caught Aziraphale’s eyes was the person in the bed. The bed was black with a mahogany bed backing. There laid the demon that the angel hasn’t seen in weeks.

He thought he saw his wings out which never happened ever since they met in the garden of eden. ‘Wait a moment. Have I seriously not seen his wings for 6000 years?’ He put those thoughts back deep into his mind and tried to focus on the current troubling dilemma. To attempt to assess the situation, Aziraphale turned on the lamp next to his bed and as soon as Crowley saw the light, he retracted his wings and sat up. 

The angel was startled to say the least, but gained back his composure and stated softly. “Crowley? Are you alright?”

“Of course angel, what are you doing here?” He said with his voice slightly growling, his defenses already back up. 

“Dear, I know that something is wrong and I am not leaving until you tell me this time.” He said as softly as he could expecting a sarcastic retort, while not receiving one. He put his hands onto Crowley’s shoulders and slowly pushed him back onto the bed. 

“I.. I was just in a bit of a slump angel, nothing to worry about.” The demon said, lying through his teeth. And the angel knew that, surprisingly, after 6000 years of being with someone, you start to recognize when they’re lying.

“Crowley, you know that lying to me is not an option. You don’t have to look at me just tell me what’s wrong.” The angel knew the fact that personal and emotional things weren’t Crowley’s strong suit and he never liked looking into people’s eyes without his sunglasses. 

“I just- I just don’t like-“ He started to fumble with his words which is not something that Anthony J. Crowley ever does. Aziraphale’s face shifted from a soft expression to an expression of pure worry. 

“Is this about your wings?” Aziraphale said, as a shot in the dark question remembering about the thought that he had about Crowley’s wings. 

Crowley flinched slightly as he looked up at the angel attempting to communicate with his eyes. Somehow working and telling Aziraphale that he has hit the nail on the head and the demon appreciated that he didn’t have to voice it. 

Aziraphale put his hand onto Crowley’s shaking one. Looking at him with loving eyes, not needing to say any words to portray how he was feeling. Worry, determination, care, Love. He doesn’t care how many times he has to remind his partner, he deserves everything that he has, including the presence of an angel. 

The angel suddenly though of an idea that could either go horribly wrong, or could help his beloved. 

“Crowley, you can say no to this, but, I would love to see your wings again after 6000 years.” He said with a hint of trepidation. 

Crowley, didn’t appear upset, but more anxious. “Are you sure? I-It’s not a pretty sight to be honest.” 

“That isn’t true Crowley, I love every part of you.” He felt a slight tint form on his face as he said that. They’ve been going very very slow at their budding relationship and the angel still isn’t used to saying such affectionate things to his demon. 

“.. Alright, just don’t say I didn’t warn you.” Suddenly, Crowley released his wings and looked down at his lap, with his eyes closed, awaiting the angel’s reaction.

His wings were not in great shape from his fall, but not too bad. Aziraphale reached to his wings and started to gently touch the feathers, reassuring the flinching demon with a firm hand onto his lap. 

He started to relax under Aziraphale’s touch. The angel successfully hid a surprised look when he found a few white feathers in his wings. The demon is nice after all. Aziraphale also saw a few black feathers in his own wings recently probably from being overprotective of Crowley in public after the apocalypse, he started to care less about whether or not he was being nice to people as much as he used to be under Gabriel’s surveillance.

This wasn’t about him. This was about making Crowley comfortable again. 

Crowley retracted his wings as suddenly as they appeared. 

“You know, ever since I fell, I always wondered when you’re falling in a forest and when nobody’s around to you ever even crash or, even make a sound” He smiled a bitter smile knowing that that was a musical reference.

He started to see Crowley’s eyes behind his sunglasses, that his walls were going right back up. He couldn’t have that just yet. He’s been asking Crowley for a lot just by sharing this much with him. Crowley hasn’t shared this much in centuries. 

Before Crowley even knew it, he was surrounded in bright white wings being embraced by his angel. He heard a soft “Oh no, you don’t” The demon started to softly giggle, turning into soft sobs and silent tears in Aziraphale’s shoulder. So much pressure relieved from Crowley’s shoulders and demeanor. The angel could practically see the bad aura he was feeling float out of the window. 

They stayed entangled for a hours, until the angel realized that the demon had fallen asleep in his arms, softly snoring, and although he would never tell him about it, he was whimpering. Not from pain, but from the feeling of comfort around him. 

The only other time Aziraphale did this was after the apocalypse after their lunch date when they both finally came back to the book store. 

He slowly carried Crowley in his arms to lie down in the bed, and Crowley must’ve been exhausted because he didn’t seem to flinch. 

Aziraphale stared down at his beloved. Slowly removing his sunglasses and seeing his peaceful face of comfort that he hasn’t seen in years after the apocalypse started. He placed a soft kiss onto his forehead and as he attempted to embrace his love, Crowley slowly moved sleepily to sleep onto the angel’s chest with a pleasant look on his face. The angel felt like he could cry, he’s never seen the demon so rested and pure (ironic eh). 

He’s sure Crowley will be on guard and start to build his walls again but he’s sure they’ll be a little less towering and more vulnerable at least to Aziraphale, tomorrow.

As the angel drifts off, with his love by his side, he thinks to himself:

‘Who’s the angel again?’


End file.
